


Movie Night

by strangerbongs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Climbing Class, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom!josh washington, top!Chris, trans!josh washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerbongs/pseuds/strangerbongs
Summary: Movie Night with Chris and Josh Washington, insecurities, kissing and smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first attempt at smut in a really long time, so it sucks. My next idea for a story will be a lot better though. 
> 
> instagram: sunflower.points   
> twitter: sunflower_point   
> peach: sunflowerkid   
> snapchat: yaboy_cooleb

Movie Night 

Ding   
(1) New Message   
Washing-Machine: Hey bro! We still on for movie night?   
Cochise: Of course! I’m about to head out now   
Washing-Machine: Godspeed man!   
It was the weekend, which meant no work and no school. It was also Chris and Josh’s annual movie night. Both of them had decided a couple months into their new found relationship that at least every other weekend would be just for them. To lay around in lazy clothes and watch movies and eat all day, of course occasionally interrupted by Josh’s siblings. The movie night always occurred at the brunettes house, since he had the most selection of movies- despite the fact they never watched anything but horror- and a bitchin’ T.V set. The colorful description brought to you by Joshua Washington. He took movie nights very seriously, keeping the house stocked with enough junk food to make Emily gag and enough blankets that Chris wouldn’t have to wear multiple layers. It was always perfect.   
Chris’s bag was already packed, laying by his bed waiting for him along with his own blanket and pillow. Half of him wondered why he didn’t just keep them at Josh’s house, a lot of his clothes and even his extra pair of glasses were there. Sitting on the edge of the bed he played around on his phone for the last few minutes before he had to leave, the sky was already dark and the beginning of rain could be heard on the roof. He stood, grabbing his bag and walking down the stairs to the front door.   
“Be careful okay?” His mother asked, walking from the kitchen to lean against the open entrance way. “The rain and wind is picking up.” She was a small women, both in height and weight, her blonde hair was darker than her sons and pulled up into a bun. Crows feet and laugh lines were starting to form on her pale skin, but nonetheless her cheeks were flushed with youth and blue eyes still bright.   
“Of course Ma,” Chris said gently, pulling on his boots and leaning forward to kiss her cheek, “I’ll text you when I’m there.” He promised pulling on his thick green jacket and closing the door behind him. His green pickup truck was waiting in the driveway, collecting a wet sheen from the rain, he tossed his bag inside and then got in himself. His mother had always been protective, ever since his father had left his freshmen year of high school. The weight of the world had been put on her shoulders and their relationship had turned tumultuous, because Chris had been a selfish teenager and not understood exactly what had happened. It had taken years of distance for the two of them to grow closer and for him to take it easy on her. But God bless that women for how gracefully she had handled the past couple years. He didn’t know where his father was, and did he really care? No, if he ever did find out he’d put the douche in a hospital for what he did.   
Sighing he slid the key into the ignition, grimacing when the engine sputtered and whined, two more tries caused the engine to turn over and the car purred to life. The poor truck was in need of many tune ups, but it was either that or eating, and Chris liked his food. The rain looked more intense with the headlights illuminating the drops, the wind was picking up and he could see the worried frame of his mom in the window. Waving for good measure he pulled from the driveway and down the road. The Washington estate was further out of town, and into winding dirt roads where their neighbors were miles down the road. The lights passing by the car were growing further apart until the only light was Chris’s headlights what little source the moon was. His heat was on, blasting out steady warm air and a soft rock song was playing in the background. One of his favorite things to do when he had been in high school was for him and Josh to drive around in his truck. They never had a destination in mind, just driving aimlessly.   
That had been so long ago, and they have all changed, Sam, Emily, Matt and Mike had left the state. To pursue college or have change, either one Chris didn’t know. They all still kept in contact through the beauty that was social media and Skype calls. Ash had still resided with the rest of them, working in the local library and going to school to be a vet, and Jess had been trying to solidify her career as a model and long distance relationship with Emily. Though it was obvious within a year that she would follow Emily to where ever she went. Chris himself was doing community college, working at the Apple Store in the only mall their town had, he knew Hannah and Beth were both looking into out of state, Josh was the only one not pursuing college.   
A college dropout with no ambition to go back, he was shadowing his father in movie making and special effects. He was a creative guy, always working on some new type of monster or gory element for new movies directed by Bob Washington himself. In reality it was perfect for the oldest Washington, less interaction with people, and more time practicing his skills in art. Their estate loomed above the clusters of trees, settled deep into a dirt road and it even had an electric security gate. Pulling into the winding driveway he slowed next to the keypad that would let him in. Long ago Josh had given him the passcode, saying it was easier than Chris having to buzz the house and someone buzzing him inside. The light turned from red to green and a buzzing sounded while the gates slowly opened. Pulling through he remembered to re-enter the code and watched the gates close.   
The driveway was empty expect for the black bentley that Josh frequently used, parking next to it he got out and quickly carried his things to the front porch. Ringing the doorbell he peered into the frosted glass, the lights were on, and a small shadow appeared before the door opened and Beth smiled.   
“Hey Chris,” She greeted letting him in and closing the door behind him, “Josh is upstairs taking his meds f you want to wait in the living room.” She told him, he nodded, walking past her and greeting Hannah who was in the kitchen. The living room table was already covered with junk food and blankets bundled on the end of the couch. He set his bag by the end of the stairs, laying his jacket over it and just falling into the couch when Josh walked down, still dressed in jeans and one of his plaid T shirts.   
“Hey Cochise.” His lips pulled back in a grin, green eyes shining as he met Chris halfway for a kiss. Plush lips warm and fitting perfectly against his.   
“Barf,” Beth smirked, walking to the stairs and Hannah following close behind, “Be safe!” She called as they disappeared upstairs.   
Choosing to ignore his sisters Josh plopped down next to Chris, “Did you make it okay? Or should I ask if your car handled the weather?”   
“Hey! Don’t diss Buckley,” The affectionate name he had for his truck, “He can handle just about anything.”   
“Right, is that why I could hear the backfiring from my room?”   
“Shut up!” Chris laughed shoving the brunette lightly in the arm, “What movie are we watching?”   
“I was thinking…” Josh trailed off, standing and walking to the DVD cabinet, pulling out six DVD cases, “That we could watch Wrong Turn.”   
Chris cringed making the brunette laugh, “Cannibalism? C’mon man… That seems pretty gross.”  
“They’re classics dude!” Josh protested, already putting in the first one despite the blondes hesitation.   
“Alright…” Chris sighed, setting his arm around the other when he sat down, “But if I wet myself you’re cleaning up the mess.” Josh just laughed in response.   
Once Wrong Turn 3: Left For Dead had started, the junk food had been rooted through and eaten, the blankets draped over both their bodies. Chris was still sitting up, his feet resting on the table, but Josh had managed to slowly go from the blondes shoulder, to his chest, and finally his lap. The lights had been dimmed for effect, the storm became more intense and Hannah and Beth coming down stairs had stopped. Chris’s arm was placed on Josh’s side, slowly stroking his arm and ribs, his fingers catching on a bunched up material.   
“Do you want to go take off your binder?” Chris asked, knowing from what he had researched that it wasn’t suppose to be worn for more then eight hours a day.   
Josh just mumbled, transfixed on the movie in front of him, pulling the blanket up tighter. Chris didn’t pry, knowing that having to take it off was what the brunette hated the most, he rested his hand against the others hair, gently combing through the soft curls on top and splaying his nails down the shaved sides. Smiling softly when Josh squirmed and tossed him a look over his shoulder. Towards the middle of the movie Chris could feel Josh’s chest rising in shorter breathes, he could see his eyes fluttering and his own were becoming hard to keep open.   
Shifting he leaned down and kissed the side of Josh’s head, “Let’s go upstairs.” He murmured softly. Surprisingly complying the brunette slowly stood and with Chris’s help began putting the DVDs away and cleaning up the junk food.   
“I can’t believe you think those movies are classics.” Chris laughed grabbing his bag and jacket, watching as Josh turned off the lights downstairs.   
“Like you have any movie knowledge Cochise.” Josh snarked leading the way up to his room. Both Hannah and Beth’s doors were shut, but from beneath one he could see light, could hear soft music playing and their laughing. Josh opened the door to his room, throwing the light on and shuffling the clothing on his floor around. Setting his bag down he watched Josh grab his own and excuse himself to take his shot and put more comfy clothing on. Changing into his own sweats and sleeveless shirt he plopped down on the bed turning on the small T.V in the room. As he flipped through the channels Josh returned, dressed in plaid sweats and a dark long sleeved shirt, closing the door and turning out the light he turned on the fairy lights him and Chris had strung up on his ceiling. He crawled into the spot closest to the wall and cuddled close to Chris.   
“Did you take off your binder?” Chris asked again, still feeling the material when he brushed his side.   
Josh shrugged, “I don’t really want to Cochise.” He said.   
“I know bro,” Chris said softly, T.V forgotten as he sat up and watched his boyfriend. “But I don’t like hearing the way you’re breathing, and I know its uncomfortable for you.” He watched the emotions swirl through the brunettes face, who finally sighed and sat up.   
“You’re such a Dad.” Josh muttered, slipping his shirt off and letting the black binder come into view. Chris watched as the binder was slipped off as well, the brunettes small breasts coming into view. “And a pervert.” He smiled catching the blonde watching who blushed. He put his shirt back on and laid down, Chris following.   
“I’m not a pervert.” He pouted.   
“Oh yes you are,” Josh teased, turning over and laying over Chris’s top half. “You can’t help but stare at your sexy boyfriend.”   
“Well you’re not wrong.” Chris agreed, running his fingers down the others back, playing in the dip of his spine. “You’re nice to look at.” Almost instantly the defensive walls came up and Josh just shrugged, his green eyes always filled with honest emotion suddenly finding the window really interesting.   
Confidence was something that Josh could always fake, his grandiose attitude and player appearance had served to hide what he was fighting to have. Ever since the question of his gender had come into play he had struggled greatly. His parents had done everything to keep their sons mental health under wraps, only willing to indulge the idea of his transition if it meant he kept his therapist visits and upkeep of medication. His sisters had been his supporting structure, slowly adding in the rest of their group when he had come out, Chris of course would have never felt any different. Going as far as trying to research himself, wanting to learn what he could from the hormone replacements to therapy, to binders and packers, even to just how to be there as a friend. He would’ve never thought anything of his best friend.   
“Josh,” Chris said softly, pulling the other from his thoughts, who closed his eyes and leaned into the blondes hand when it cupped his cheek. “You are nice to look at. You have really nice hair, it’s always soft and wavy.” His fingers traveled to the curls and brushed through them, “You have nice skin, it’s always clear and when you have stubble it’s super hot.” The beginning of stubble were shadowing the brunettes jaw, Chris’s thumb catching on it. “And your eyes are always so green and open.” He could see the blush rising in his cheeks, when his eyes opened and found Chris staring at him. “Your lips are nice and plush, perfect for kissing.” He brushed the bottom lip gently, feeling the starting shivers go through the man above him.   
“Just kissing?” Josh teased, voice taking on a breathless quality. Chris’s own cheeks became warm as he laughed. They made eye contact, both of them leaning forward and kissing, their bodies shivered at the contact. Chris sighing into the kiss and brushing his tongue over the soft skin. Josh could feel a small noise come from his throat and he parted his lips. Their tongues rubbed and melded together, the blondes hand running down the body on top of him while the brunettes stroked through his short hair.   
“Bro…” Josh whined, pulling back and glaring at him. His eyes were fogged and cheeks becoming redder and redder. “My sisters are still here.”  
“Well you better be quiet.” Chris countered, sitting up and turning them over, pressing Josh into the pillows and laying butterfly kisses against his cheek and neck. He nuzzled into the side of the brunettes neck, pressing wet mouthed kisses and traveling behind his ear. His breath caused Josh to squirm and moan softly, his legs spread and allowing the blonde to settle between them.   
Chris pressed his lips to Josh’s again, swallowing the brunettes noises as his hands traveled up and down his sides. He played with the edge of his shirt, murmuring “Can I” into Josh’s mouth and receiving an eager nod in return. The shirt was thrown to the floor, leaving Josh with his arms above his head and biting his lip. Chris stared fondly at the scene beneath him, the brunettes breasts were small and perky, dark nipples tight and quivering with an intake of breath. A soft red colored his skin and traveled down to his tight stomach and the fuzz of dark hair leading beneath his sweats. Leaning down Chris kissed the ridges of his collarbones, laving the skin with his tongue and traveling down. Josh’s breath shook and his hands combed through the blondes hair. Whimpering through closed lips when Chris flicked his tongue over the tight nipple in front of him, his own arousal causing a warm ache between his legs and sweat warming his back.   
“Fuck… bro…” Josh whined, still keeping his voice down to avoid having his sisters catch them. His chest rose and squirmed to meet the others mouth, making more noises as warm rough fingers rubbed the other nipple. A wet ache was starting between his thighs, hips struggling to move and find something to rut on.   
“You okay bro?” Chris laughed, kissing the taunt nipple before moving back to the brunettes lips, desperate to feel his tongue against his. He groaned into the others mouth Josh’s hands running down his covered chest. Forcing the fabric up and away, nipping the blondes lip and running fingers against his chest. Chris’s fingers ventured down the brunettes stomach, moving beneath the sweats and boxers, nerves sparking when he felt the soft wet heat.   
“Chris…” Josh gasped, throwing his head back when fingers rubbed over him slowly, his hips matching the movement. “Fuck… God Chris.” He groaned, laying his head further back so the blonde could nuzzle into his neck. Nipping at the moist skin and letting one fingers sink slowly into the hot heat, the brunettes hips bucking and a louder whine escaping his throat.   
“You’re so wet…” Chris groaned, straining against his sweats and rutting softly against Josh’s leg. “Fuck dude…” He pulled back, aching to see and wrestled the boxers and sweat pants of the panting body beneath him. Smooth legs quivered, trying to cover what Chris was dying to see, running his hands over the smooth skin he forced them open. Groaning like he was in pain and catching eyes with Josh.   
“Don’t look.” Josh argued, biting his lips when Chris laughed and leaned down, kissing his stomach and nibbling into the skin. He ventured lower, running his lips against the arch of hip bones and the smooth range of the brunettes thighs. His lips catching on the generic bandaid resting over the meatiest part of Josh’s thigh, pressing a soft kiss to it and feeling the tremble as a result. He pulled back again, the fairy lights doing little to hide the soft pink flesh, glistening dark hair curled delicately and leaving the lips bare and slick. Chris groaned in the back of his throat, his cock giving an eager throb as he leaned down and nuzzled into the soft hair.   
He could feel the man below him give a gasp and lurch of his hips, hands winding into his air and tugging. Chris’s lips moved lower, pressing to the sensitive clit and giving a soft lick against the folds, groaning again when Josh’s legs shook and tightened around his head. He continued licking and sucking, after awhile allowing the brunette to grip his hair and grind against his mouth. Pulling back only when he felt the tightening of leg muscles and hitched breathing.   
Josh whimpered, losing the high he was riding and watching through heavy eyes as Chris trailed more kisses up his body, lingering on his breasts before moving further and nipping behind his ear.   
“Why’d you stop?” Josh slurred, pressing a kiss to Chris’s face and biting his lip when he could see the clouded haze in the others eyes. He could feel hard warmth against his thigh and moved his leg, smiling when the blonde groaned in his chest and moved his hips. The brunette traced his fingers down the blondes chest, moving into the sweats and rubbing the hard heat hidden in the others boxers.   
“Fuck…” Chris groaned burying his head into Josh’s chest and moving his hips in time with the rubbing hands, his boxers gaining a wet spot that the brunette lavished with his thumb. Working the other into a panting frenzy before pulling back with a self satisfied smirk, watching the surprise morph into confusion into challenge as Chris sat back and pulled down his sweats and boxers. His cock thick and red, the head glistening with fluid, the blondes own hand wrapping around the length and rubbing. His breath catching as he moaned the others name, looking at him with enough heat to make the brunette tremble. Losing eye contact when Josh pushed him back and settled in his lap, kissing and licking the blondes neck while following the others lead and rubbing his cock.  
“You’re so hard.” Josh teased, moving his lips down until he was rubbing them over the throbbing skin, keeping his hands on the blondes hip to steady them. Chris groaned shooting him a glare, his cheeks flamed and glasses askew and fogging. His tongue licked slowly up the side, rubbing the head before moving back down, working the blonde into his mouth with slow movements. His own arousal gathering at the sounds of Chris panting and whining, he traveled his own hand between his legs. Paying with the wet folds and trying to hold back his own noises, grinding into his fingers and working Chris harder. He pulled back needing to breathe, popping off with a gasp, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and wet. His fingers making a mess of himself and biting his lip while the blonde watched.   
Chris’s eyes grew darker, the blue swirling into a storm of blown pupils and heat. He pushed Josh back into the pillows, kissing him desperately and moving his hand down to join Josh’s. His fingers moving the brunettes inside of himself the way he wanted, working him open and turning him into a whimpering mess. The tightening of his stomach coming back Josh lost himself in the peak of bliss before the blonde pulled away once again.   
“Chris!” The brunette half yelled half whispered, frustration evident in his tone as he watched the blonde pull back and smile innocently.   
“I need a condom and lube bro.” He defended, laughing when Josh rolled his eyes but reached over to his night stand, rummaging until he pulled out a small foiled package and the bottle.   
“You better hurry Cochise,” Josh warned, pushing himself back and traveling his hand back between his thighs. “Or I’ll finish without you.” He smiled, watching the shock register on Chris’s face before he hurried to roll the condom onto himself. Popping open the bottle of lube and rubbing it into the slicked latex covering him. He covered Josh’s body with his own, kissing the side of his mouth and guiding his hand away.   
He pressed slowly, back muscles tightening and groaning into the damp skin beneath him as he inched his hips closer. He could feel Josh squirming, thighs closing around his waist and his hands gripping his arms, he could feel the hurried breathes against his jaw and the small mewl from the brunettes throat when he pushed the final length in. Chris was lost in the heat, his chest heaving and arms shaking to hold himself up and take in the pleasure on the others face. He pulled back, watching Josh’s face contort and swollen lips tremble with a moan hiding behind them. He could feel the muscles protesting, squeezing to keep him close and his blood surged at the sensation.   
“Chris…” Josh whined, trying to cover his mouth with his wrist to hide the moans, he could still hear the music coming from his sisters room and their laughing. When Chris’s hips moved again he squeaked, cupping the blondes face and bringing it close to cover his. The pace became quicker, skin hitting skin and becoming slick with sweat, their panting breathes visible in the heated room. Josh’s head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and lips open in a soundless groan, his nails digging into Chris’s arms. Chris himself was nuzzling into Josh, kissing and nipping on any visible skin that he could, hips creating a steady pace.   
“Josh…” Chris whispered, feeling the heat reach it’s peak, his thrusts were becoming unorganized, the brunettes thighs quaking and tightening around him. He could hear the sounds Josh made when he was close, little quips of high noises and desperately clinging to the blonde. His name was a mantra coming from the others mouth, raising higher and higher until Chris pushed deeper and his back arched, meeting Josh’s chest as he cried out and squeezed around the other. They rode their orgasms out, starting to melt into each others arms and Chris leaned back, shivering as he pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it off before throwing it into the trash bin by the bed. He kissed Josh’s temple, standing and sliding back on his sweats, opening the door and trying to make it to the bathroom but could see Hannah and Beth peaking from their room and smirking.   
“Don’t say anything.” He begged, blushing and they laughed before closing the door. Sighing and knowing the next morning would be round after round of taunts he walked to the bathroom, dampening a washcloth and coming back to the bedroom.   
“Who were you talking to?” Josh asked flinching when the warm cloth was pressed gently to his sore folds.   
“Your sisters.” Chris answered smiling at the humiliated look on the others face. “They won’t say anything tonight.” And Josh just muttered in response, watching as Chris rested the washcloth on the table, going to retrieve the brunettes shirt and sweats, helping him dress. They were then bundled up beneath the blankets, shivering at the warmth. Josh squirmed until he was resting against the blondes bare chest, watching as he flipped through the T.V channels. The warmth soon enveloped the blonde, who decided on some movie channel and took his glasses off, resting his arms around Josh and closing his eyes.   
“Night Josh.”   
“Night Cochise.”


End file.
